


Soul Receives From Soul

by amorri10



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, I'm not sorry, It's very explicit, it's smut, uses coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorri10/pseuds/amorri10
Summary: Canon Divergent-Kagome and Inuyasha return to Sengoku Jidai after a stay in the future. Kagome isn't too pleased to be back but Inuyasha can think of a few ways to cheer her up.





	Soul Receives From Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle. Just wanted to add a little InuKag smut to everyone's lives. Hope you enjoy it and please feel free to add comments and (nice) crtiques below!

They arrive back in the Sengoku Jidai after nightfall and Inuyasha can’t help but feel relief. Here his nose isn’t stuffed with the scents of too many people crowded into one small area and the strange, noxious smell that Kagome called “pollution.” His ears didn’t have to be hidden under hats or scarves and his clothes weren’t considered odd. As much as he liked the convivences in Kagome’s time-and there were plenty-there was nothing quite as nice as being able to be himself. He feels the shift of weight as Kagome climbs off his back and stands next to him, watches surreptitiously as she tilts her head up to the stars and inhales. He’s not surprised to see her turn towards the village, her feet already moving even as her shoulders drooped imperceptibly.

               Sometimes he forgets that, while this is his home, Kagome is from another world. She’d been excited about going someplace or another with her friends and he admits he’d been…well, not as gracious as he could have been about getting her back to the Feudal Era, but they couldn’t spend forever there. There were still shards to find, still Naraku to defeat, and so many other things that Inuyasha didn’t think he could voice out loud just yet. But he did know of one way to cheer her up, even if just momentarily.

               “Hey,” he mutters, snagging her hand. It’s still so new, this type of physicality between them, that he feels her startle a bit before she faces him. “Come on.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome protests. “Shippo and the others are waiting for us.”

“He’ll be alright for a while longer.” He gentles his voice, drags his claws gently across the back of her hand and whispers the word he knows she can’t resist. “Please?”

She smiles and he feels his breath catch a bit in his chest with the brightness of it. “It hasn’t even been a week.” Her cheeks pinking a bit as he tugs her towards the covering of trees that mark the entrance to the forest.

“A week too long.”

His feet are swift and sure on the dirt covered ground as he leads her to a copse that’s thicker than the others. Easier to make sure no one spots them in this little area that they’ve marked as theirs too infrequently for his taste.

“Think you can be quiet?” His voice holds a challenge and his hanyou eyes catch the flicker of a smile that ghosts across her lips before she starts to back slowly out of his grasp.

“We’ll only know if you catch me.” And she’s gone, her pale legs disappearing further into their small space of claimed land. He feels his fang snag his lip as he grins and rolls his shoulders as he waits. She knows he can catch her easily, just as she knows that he gets a rush from chasing her. Catching hints of her scent, the softer notes of honey and lavender almost overtaken by the dark, tangy scent of her heat. He bides his time, lets her get just far enough away that her scent is almost out of his noise and then gives chase.

He knows the moment she senses him because he can hear the sharp inhale of her breath and picks up speed. He’s on her in seconds, catching her from behind and rolling in the air so that he takes the brunt of the fall and he can’t help the victorious chuckle that slips from him at the feel of her, soft and warm in his arms at last. They haven’t been doing this-whatever this is-for long. Only two or three months, but Kagome had rules. They could never mate (she’d call it having sex) in her house or where the others could hear them when in the Feudal Era and part of Inuyasha understands, knows that, even though she’s an adult by his standards, in his time, she’s still young in her own time, so the feel of her soft body pressing into his harder planes wakes him instantly.

She nuzzles into his neck as he drags his claws softly up and down her sides, relishing in the chance to share these softer moments with her. She’s the only person who makes him feel safe enough to just exist.  He can smell her, heavy in the air, as she finally turns her face to his and kisses him, and God, he loves her mouth. Loves the way she drags her teeth across his lower lip before tugging it between her own and then soothing the bite with a soft, slow sweep of her tongue. He growls in response and puts his hand on the nape of her neck to bring her closer to him. Somehow it works and those soft, wonderful tits of hers pillow into his chest and he can feel her moan in his own chest.

He rolls, and she’s more than happy to let him, only letting go of her to hurriedly strip out of the haori he always wears and lay it beneath her. And then returns unhurriedly to her mouth. This way he can feel her legs wrapped around his hips and he lets himself get lost in the now familiar movement of her mouth against his, her hands tracing his skin. Her short burst of laughter when he pushes her shirt up to finally, finally get his hands on her tits is warm against his skin.

“Can I see them?” he mumbles against her neck.

He pushes up, bracing his weight on his arms and sees her smirk as she lifts the white and green top over her head. He lets his eyes drag down her form, feeling like the predator that he is when he catches sight of the frothy concoction that she’s put on. It’s nothing like he’s seen her wear before and maybe he stares a bit too long because he can see the pink of her blush begin to travel up from the swell of her breasts to her neck. He carefully traces a claw down the almost see through line of white and pale pink. He can’t help the rush of air that leaves his lips when he realizes he can see the dusky pink of her nipple through the fabric.

“Do you…do you like it?” Her voice is a shy stammer and she makes as if to cover herself, but his brain finally kicks into action and he manages to grab her wrist with his hand. He doesn’t speak, instead chooses to let his actions speak for him, lowering his head to her breast and rasping his tongue across her nipple through the fabric. Her reaction is instantaneous and lust shoots through his veins like fire at the soft mewl.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” He rasp, letting his mouth heat the patch of moisture he left on the fabric. Kagome shivers and grabs one of his forelocks, pulling him back down to the soft pebble of her nipple and groaning anew when he brings his hand up to the nipple he’s not tonguing. It surprised them both when they realized Kagome likes it rough and intense, likes to feel pleasure so much it almost feels like pain, so makes sure to pinch her nipple just enough to leave her gasping. He feels her hand squirming down in between them, feels her trying to get her skirt off and presses the length of himself down on her to stop her.

It’s a change in their script. Usually, Inuyasha is the one who can’t wait to get their clothes off, sink his fingers into her pretty cunt and bring her off quick and hard, but for some reason tonight he wants to take it slow and easy, wants to sink inside of her and feeling the way she clenches around him sweetly instead of rushed. He brushes aside the feeling of home, of rightness he feels with her, because whatever they are, they aren’t that and takes his mouth from her nipple.

His gaze trails up to her face and he almost comes at the sight of her; brown eyes heavy-lidded and made even darker with pleasure, face flushed and hair in a wild halo around her head. She makes a move to take the…the bra he thinks she calls it, off and he grunts a quick “No.” before reaching up and pulling the cups down so her tits are pushed up and out. He’s always been fascinated by them, long before he’d been given free reign to touch them. Soft and full and heavy in his hands and he can’t help but to touch them now, lets his thumbs drag softy over her pebbled nipples and then comes back quick for a pinch.

“Come on, Inuyasha.” Her voice is breathy, higher than normal and he feels a sense of satisfaction because he did that, made her sound like that.

“You wanna come?” His voice is a taunt and she responds in kind, dragging his face back down to hers for a rough clash of lips and teeth that can barely be called a kiss.

“Gods, yes.” She breathes when he pulls back and he decides to give her what she seems to need so desperately. He slides down her body, pushes her short green skirt up around her hips and hitches his thumbs in the edges of her panties. She’s already lifting her hips to help him ease them off and he disposes of them quickly, forcing her thighs open with the breadth of his shoulders before dropping his gaze to the pink flesh in front of him. Her cunt is just as pretty as the last time he saw it, pink and glistening with the evidence of her desire and he breathes deep, filling his lungs with her scent before he rubs his thumbs over her lower lips, bringing a thumb up to rub a short, swift circle around her clit. Her hips jerk off the ground.

“Come on!” Her voice is a pant and he can’t help the soft chuckle that leaves him at her desperation and presses his thumb down a little harder on her clit just to see her jump.

“How do you want it?” He asks as he watches his thumb on her clit, sweeping soft circles, moving side to side.

“Wet,” she says jokingly, “with fingers.”  She pushes herself forward on his thumb and he obliges, giving her a sharp, quick tap.

“Alright,” he says and drops his fingers, dragging her cunt towards his face instead. He swipes a quick, hot stripe right up her center, before settling his lips on her clit and sucking hard, the way he knows she likes it. Kagome gasps and wiggles her hips, trying to get closer. He removes his mouth quickly, leaning down to quickly bite his claws down a bit, the mood would be ruined if he scratched her he knows and they’ll be back tomorrow, before he sinks one finger into her.

The moan she lets out shakes him, and he pushes his hips into the ground to put some pressure on his cock.

“That how you wanted it?” He asks. Kagome likes to be talked to, likes the way the sometimes filthy words leave his mouth, so he makes sure he does it often.

A whispered “fuck” leaves her mouth and he feels his cock jump again. There’s something about knowing he’s the only person whose ever heard her like this, that makes him desperate to have her, but he wants to drag this out for her, wants it to be good for her so he turns his attention back to her.

“What do you need? Tell me what you need.”

“Another finger.” It’s a demand and he complies quickly. Laying his tongue wide and flat against her clit and sliding another finger slowly into her warm, wet het. He feels her walls clench around his fingers hard and he grins against her clit as she grinds herself against his mouth.

“Yes! Yes! Oh, you feel so good, Inuyasha.” And her voice is broken and sweet and trembling with the need to come.

“Come on, Kagome. Take what you need.” He’s growling into her cunt now, and he feels one of her hands shoot into his hair to hold him closer as she rotates her hips just so. She’s panting now, fast and breathy, but still quiet. They both know they can’t afford to be too loud with two demons only a few leaps away in the village. His mouth feels slick and wet and he can’t tell how much of it is him and how much of it is her and he almost loses her clit when she jerks back at bit at the pressure of his tongue on her, but he follows her quickly.

“You need another one?” And she’s practically vibrating with the tension now, he can tell she needs something more and he lifts his head up a bit, lets his eyes trace up her body and almost comes at the sight of her head thrown back, neck arched, hand pressed over her own mouth to keep her cries in. He quickly presses another finger into her and her hand tightens in his har because yeah, she likes that the almost pain that she can feel with the stretch of him filling her up like this. She’s rocking her hips now, hard and fast and he accommodates her and sucks harder at her, snapping his wrist so his fingers slam into her cunt and…there. Her hands slam to the ground and her back arches. He pulls his mouth from her cunt, leaves his fingers rocking gently inside her, his thumb tapping her clit and stares at her as she comes.

God, he loves this. Love the way she looks, flushed and sated. The way her breath slows down as her high fades. He can still feel the soft flutters of her cunt against his fingers and can barely stop himself from climbing up her body and slamming his cock into her. She comes down slowly. That pretty pink blush smoothing out as her body relaxes and her lids flutter open slowly. She uses her hand to push against his wrist and he realizes he was so caught up in watching her he was still inside of her and drags his hand out.

Her eyes are slumberous and dark as she watches him suck her come from his fingers and he ducks his head when he feels a tug at the tie holding his hakama up, his head dropping back when he feels her small fingers wrap around his cock.

“You took such good care of me. Let me take care of you now.” Her other hand pushes against his chest and he allows himself to be forced to the forest floor, watches as she takes her hand out of his pants and swings her legs over his thighs and sits gently atop them. He can feel her wetness through the hakama and he shivers when she grinds her cunt softly against his hardness. His hands, laying next to him on the ground, scrabble for purchase but he finds nothing but the slightly damp soil.

“Kagome-“ her name is a groan on his lips and even though he didn’t finish the sentence it must be evident what he wants because she reaches between them and drags his hakama down just enough for his cock to spring free. She sighs when she sees it, and he feels his lips quirking into a grin. It’s always nice to be reminded that she loves his cock. The smile drops quickly from his face when he feels her searching fingers gripping him again, and he whines when her nails drag gently across his balls. He can tell she’s enjoying this, but he also knows she won’t drag it out for long, at least not if asks.

“I want you to ride me.” He meant to make it a statement but it comes out like a plea, and Kagome smiles down at him, her dark hair hanging loosely over her shoulder before she carefully, slowly, slides down his cock. He feels his head drop back on the ground and a hiss works its way through his clenched teeth at the feeling of her. She’s still tight, even though she’s slick with her first orgasm and he doesn’t know if he can make this last. He brings his head back up, just in time to watch her flip her hair over her shoulder, exposing her tits and lean back a bit, her skirt still ratcheted up around her waist allowing him to see her pretty pink cunt, wet and swollen and full of him, its enough to make him come right there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” The mantra is whispered and Inuyasha feels his hands moving, almost of their own volition to Kagome’s hips. Lets her feel the slow slide of his palms up her ribcage, as he reaches up to cup her tits, rolling her nipples in between his thumb and index finger. She shudders and lowers her eyes to his, lower lip caught between her teeth as she concentrates on riding him. It’s not enough, he needs more and he feels selfish when he can’t stop himself from anchoring his hands on her hips and pumping his cock into her hard and fast. The guilt is short-lived when she brings her tits to his mouth, holding first one and then the other over him, so he can lick them as he fucks into her.

Her breath is coming in pants again, hot and furious over his head and his hands tighten reflexively on her hips. He jerks to a stop when he smells the coppery tang of blood, her blood, and winces when he realizes he only trimmed one hand.

“No, come on. Fuck me.” Her voice is low and demanding and he nudges her gently back so he can see her again. Asks if she’s OK with his eyes because his mouth isn’t working quite right, and when she sighs at the fullness of him, leans back on her hands and bounces, he starts to feel his balls tightening up. He knows it won’t be long, but he can’t let it be all about him, and before she realizes what he’s doing he’s dropped a hand to her clit, rubbing those tight, furious circles on her that he knows will have her crashing into orgasm in seconds.

Her hips are stuttering now and he can tell she’s almost there. Knows what she needs.

“Grab your tits, Kagome. Pinch your nipples.” He’s so close he can barely force the words through his gritted teeth, but she listens and drags her hands up her stomach, rounds them over her breasts and tugs on the berry colored nipples just hard enough to almost hurt. He can feel the soft waves of her orgasm starting to pulse through her cunt, and taps once, twice, three times on her clit and she erupts. It’s soundless and beautiful, her head bowed forward, body trembling as her hands squeeze her tits for purchase. Her cunt is milking him perfectly and he can feel his orgasm coming, knows he’s almost there, but it’s just out of reach.

“What do you need?” Her voice is still shaky, the contractions of her orgasm still pulsing around him, and Inuyasha can barely draw breath let alone form words. He shakes his head against the ground, still pumping into her almost viciously, straining to reach the end when he suddenly he feels her small teeth sink into his shoulder and his body stiffens all over. Gods, she always knew just how to finish him and the growl he lets out as he comes, shuddering inside of her, isn’t nearly as quite as it should be. He comes hard, his cock pulsing inside of her, his fingers trembling on her hips as he tries to keep it quiet.

He finally feels his cock softening after a prolonged moment and sighs in satisfaction when Kagome drops to his chest. He soothes a hand down her back, feeling the slick sheen of sweat as he does so and thinks he might be up for another round when she sighs and snuggles down into him.

“Good?” He asks softly, next to her ear.

“Mmm.” She sounds sleepy and sated, but he knows that he has to get her to the hot spring for a quick rinse before they head back into the village. Miroku, Sango and Kaede might not notice anything but Shippo would certainly pick up on it fast enough.

“We should get to the hot springs.” He says quietly, the small tinge of regret in his voice clear.

“Yeah.” And he doesn’t think he’s imagining her own sigh of regret.

“Soon, yeah?” It’s a layered question, is he talking about their next fuck, the next time they can just hold each other like this, the moment they can finally stop hiding this new thing they are in forests and time? Who knows, but Kagome gives him an answer all the same.

“Yeah.”


End file.
